lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Rubelline Tifft
Rubelline "Ruby" Tifft is a vampire that was Rachel's former roommate for about a year after Rachel's high school years. She was turned into a vampire shortly after the events of Fantendo - Genesis and moved to Seattle due it's rainy weather. Description Rubelline has red hair and wears mostly black clothes, usually a black top with black pants that have knee pads. She wears a necklace with a pearl hanging on it. She has two visible fangs and green eyes. She has fairly pale skin from her transformation and size C breasts. She is lightly shaved around her pussy, although still has somewhat of a short red "bush". Personality Described as somewhat loud and mischievous, she often hosts parties at her apartment. She has a sense of self-loathing that becomes apparent when not partying and is under the impression she will not amount to anything despite her now immortal lifetime. She usually keeps up a positive facade around others, although it doesn't take much to make her breakdown. She is rather wealthy and usually throws money carelessly. She has a pet deer named Scalene which she takes care of and seems to be her closest friend. She seems to idolize Crow's lifestyle, but doesn't plan on actually practicing it. She also looks up to F.A.N.T and the Misfits organization, but likewise, is afraid about actually approaching these organizations to see if they would be interested in her. She likes to bathe nude during full moons in her mansion's pool. Backstory Rubelline went to Rachel's high school and while was never particularly close to her, she decided to live with Rachel in a apartment for about a year until the two were both well off enough for themselves. While living on her own, she began dating a woman by the name of Veronica Tifft, who was a vampire. Although Rubelline personally did not feel that close to her, Veronica apparently did before she was shot in the heart with a illegal stake bullet. As she died, Rubelline was bit in the neck and became a vampire, passing out. As she resumed conciousness, she found herself in a Tifft-owned hospital. As she was introduced to a new set of powers and abilities, she also learned of the Tifft family and it's traditions, learning that Tiffts only bite spouses or their children. Traumatized slightly by the event, she does her best not to think too much about it. As she moved to Seattle, she used her new wealth from the Tifft family to construct a mansion and to host parties over there as well as attempt to reacquaint herself with Rachel. She has also been hinted to have been to the Zaxinian Lifts and knows General Syande. Powers and Abilities Rubelline is a vampire and can utilize "suckers" from her palms to suck out blood or use her fangs to suck blood. She can also utilize Red Energy, a hot plasma-like substance that burns like the dickens, however doesn't burn skin or objects, just the sensation of being burnt. Unlike Bang Crimson or FDX-Athens, her usage of the Red Energy is more defensive based, creating energy shields with Red Energy or using it to create armor. She can also summon wings to fly through the night sky, however they burn up in the sun. Rubelline has weakness to sunlight, hence her location. Appearances TBA Relationships Rachel Harel Was her room mate for about a year after they got out of high school. Rubelline has somewhat of a crush on her but is afraid to act upon it, fearing it would be the end of their recently renewed friendship. General Syande Rubelline and Syande have started dating per their ask threads, despite this, Rubelline still acts rather nervous and shy around Syande, but is opening up to her all the time. Rubelline first met Syande when she had just become a vampire, and Syande seemed to be telling her things would be okay, albeit somewhat indirectly. Crow Rubelline is one of the few people that Crow seems to actually like being around, likely because Rubelline allows her to do whatever she wants in her mansion and gives her food and spa baths. The two only seem to be getting closer and closer, to the point where Rubelline notes Crow as a girlfriend. Zonas Views him in a very friendly light, as he used his powers for Rubelline's enjoyment (such as mimicking Syande's voice to tell her that she loved her, and temporarily making her look like Sinicini) during a visit. Sinicini Has a very secret crush on her, although she realizes it would never quite work out and mostly keeps it to herself. Syi Has a very friendly relationship with her, albeit she isn't crushing on her just yet. Gallery Rubelline_Tifft.png|Rubelline Tifft as illustrated by . Trivia *Rubelline appears to be her birth name, but her original last name is unknown. Category:Original Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Females Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Red Energy Users